Alternate Premiere Ending!
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: Got majorly inspired by the season premiere and decided i HATED evil Damon, so I did my take that's a bit diff but it still does sorta the same stuff... Hope you enjoy this! I had great fun writing this and hope you guys love reading this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okies peoples! This is gonna be a full story and I hope you are gonna enjoy it! I'm sorry for not UD'ing sooner, and my next VA one is gonna be up soon. Review to tell me if you like it or not!**

**Damon POV**

Katherine left me, standing in the parlour, trying not to let my emotions get out. I had been surprised to see Katherine so soon, I must admit, but shock soon wore enough. When I first caught sight of her, my eyes prickled in their sockets and I was overwhelmed, upset, glad and most of, I felt my love for her surge then never go down. I knew then, she was the woman I truly loved.

_* Flashback_

We talked for about a minute, and I threatened to kill her only because I was scared of my emotions. I had never had such intense emotions other than when I was with Elena.

When we kissed again, I was kissing _Katherine _and not Elena. Something, I noticed, was wrong. Very wrong. Then, it suddenly dawned on me that se had just reappeared and I knew then, I had to know her motives. I had to know why she came back. I _needed _to know if it was me, or my brother.

I walked away from her, needing just a second to think, and turned to face her again. Through my heartfelt words, I felt the tears build up again and I knew I would lose it soon, if I had to go on, but I still relented – taking down all my walls. Every single last one of them. I let her see the real Damon again, not some random tough guy act. I gave myself up to her, making myself more vulnerable than I ever had before.

She stopped me when I gently held her face, trying to get the sincerity of my words across, and she gave me my answer. Just, not the one I wanted. I could tell she was trying to be as gentle as she could, but that didn't come natural to her. She was cruel and manipulative, not in touch with her humanity, but I could tell she was trying, and I applauded her for that.

She gently took my hands from her face, after telling me she was back for Stefan, not me, and I felt my heart break all over again, the 145 years of holding back my emotions came to me and wouldn't go away. This time, I couldn't see myself healing at all, I couldn't see myself turning of my feelings, I couldn't see any future for me at all. All I could see was pain, and plenty of it.

_*Flashback ends_

I waited until _she _was out of earshot before I broke down. I could no longer hold it in, I cried, for the first time since 1864, I cried for my love.

_When I was young,  
I took a chance on life,  
When I was young,  
I stayed up most nights,  
Nobody knows, and nobody cares  
You took my heart, you took my heart_

_Moving down the empty, cobbled stairway  
Looking out for a friendly face to see me, oh  
'Cause nobody knows and nobody cares  
You took my heart, you took my heart_

www(dot)musicloversgroup(dot)com/pepper-piano-you-took-my-heart-lyrics-and-video/

**Katherine POV**

I knew that I had broken his heart, and stopped just a little outside of the Boarding House so I could see how Damon really was. When I heard his first strangled sob, I took off; running as fast as I possibly could, away from everything.

I knew I couldn't go through with my evil plan anymore, I had hurt plenty of people in my time, but I had never _ever _felt as bad as I did when I said that to Damon. I knew I had one more thing to do. One more thing left to do, my final thing I ever did. These people deserve that at least…

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=w7PLkSj8dVw

**Stefan POV**

I left Elena to get showered and ran over to the park to just absorb all of what had happened. I lay down on the ground and stared at the stars. Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me. I knew who it was, nobody could move as stealthily as her. It was Katherine, but I was too exhausted to even bother trying to attack her.

"You know, I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd attack me by now, but please don't, because I've come here to say goodbye. I'm leaving. For good. I promise you Stefan, you won't ever see me again. I'm doing something that you won't understand, but it's for the best. I'm tired of doing this – hurting people. I came back to Mystic Falls for you, Stefan, but I can't do this, I honestly can't. You're happy now, and I love you so much but I know you're better off without me. I just know it, you're happy for the first time in a long time. I know that now. So, I promise, I'm gone. For good."

I honestly didn't expect something like that, but I knew she was telling the truth. As I turned to glance at her, she raced away, but not before I saw a glimpse of her face, red and blotchy from crying. There was a weakness, and I had the privileged of seeing it.

As I got up, I saw a note lying where Katherine had previously occupied. All it said was,

_Where it all began, you're old house ruins. Tomorrow midday. I love you with all my heart, K._

Well, that was a first; I lay back down and continued to think about Katherine and out strange meeting where I didn't get a chance to say one single thing to her. It wasn't normal for her. And what if I did go tomorrow? What would happen?

_What if?  
What if I'm the one for you?  
And you're the one for me?  
What If..._

If you are the one  
then us meeting here is fate  
Future with a dog named Ben  
Buy a house with a fireplace  
This is the first I've seen your face  
but there a chance we are soul mates  
I know that this might sound crazy,  
'Cos you don't know my name

Chorus  
But we cant,  
we cant tell,  
the future no  
the first kiss, the beauty of the world we know  
So imma say du du duduu duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du du duduu duduu  
Baby what if

What if (x6)

Picture me on one knee  
with the perfect diamond ring  
we just met, but if you say yes  
wed have our wedding on the beach  
it could happen, raise three kids  
and we grow old oh so happily.  
I know this might sound crazy, 'cos I don't know your name

Chorus  
but we cant,  
we cant tell,  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
So imma say du du duduu duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du du duduu duduu  
Baby what if

What if (x6)

Bridge  
Don't know what tomorrow brings  
but I'm still hoping,  
that you are the one for me  
Oh and what if I had you and what you had me and baby what's the reason, we cant fall in love?  
What if..?  
What if..?  
What if..?

Chorus  
but we cant,  
we cant tell,  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
So imma say du du duduu duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du du duduu duduu  
Baby what if

**Elena POV**

I finished in the bathroom, and made my way to my bedroom, jumping back in shock when I saw Damon sitting placidly on my bed.

"God! You scared me!" I said and he glanced over at me, raising an eyebrow.

He replied, yet seemed strangely distant and quiet. Less sarcastic yet more at the same time, as if he was trying to hard.

I spoke again, trying to catch his attention yet he still stared straight ahead and seemingly ignored me. It was then I realised something was completely wrong with him. It could only be one thing – Katherine. When he finally looked up at me, I noticed he had a strange glazed look to his eyes and figured that he's been drinking. He was upset and drunk – what a _wonderful _mixture.

When I pointed this out, he told me he wasn't upset because he didn't feel, but just looking at him, I could tell that he really _did _care and just wanted someone to care about him for once. He wanted to be loved, in any way possible. He wanted someone to be there for him, someone he could reveal his true self to. I guessed that he thought that person was Katherine, but the bitch left him. As I looked closer, I noticed he had red rims around his eyes and they still looked slightly watery. He'd been crying, and no one had been there for him. He'd been by himself, alone, isolated. I knew how that felt, and I knew he couldn't be alone anymore. I knew what I had to do.

Suddenly he said, "You're surprised that I thought that you would kiss me back?" He asked, referring to our earlier argument. I knew that I had hurt him, but obviously added to all of this, I saw just how deeply he felt and just how broken he was.

He continued on, "You can't _imagine _that I'd belieive that you'd want to. That what we've been doing here _means _something? You're the lyre here Elena, there is something going on between us, and you know it," he got up and advanced on me. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan and most of all, you're lying to _yourself_. I can prove it."

Suddenly, he grabbed my face and brought his lips to mine. I shook my head and tried to get him off.

"No Damon! I can't do this… Katherine just broke your heart and I'm with your _brother _Damon, your _brother!" _My words must have got through to him because, as quickly as he had grabbed me, he let me go.

He moved away but I grabbed his hand, "I'm not going to do this with you Damon. I want to help you learn to love me as a friend and I want you to fall in love with someone good for you. I don't want you to hurt, Damon! I want you to be happy; I love you, but only as a friend right now. Maybe things will change in the future, but I honestly don't know. I just… I just want to help you!"

With my words, he broke down and sobbed into my shoulder. Jer passed but saw Damon and moved on rather quickly. I just held Damon all night and we soon fell asleep, curled into each other.

_Living on the edge out of control  
And the world just wont let me slow down  
But in my biggest picture  
was a photo of you and  
me  
Girl you know I tired _

_I work hard to provide  
All the material things I  
Thought that would make  
You happy  
I'm confused can you make me understand  
'Cause I tried to give you the best of me  
I thought we were cool  
maybe I was blind  
But never took time to see!_

Can u help me?  
Tell me what you want from me  
Can u help me?  
Tell me why you want to leave  
Baby help me  
Without you my whole world is falling apart  
And I'm going in crazy! Life's a  
Prison when you're in

_Love alone_

(Oh girl) I need you come back  
home (you know I need you)  
I don't want to be alone

Girl I put your love up on the shelf  
And I guess I just left it to die  
And now we're not together  
cause I hurt you 2 many times  
And now your not around  
I wish for every moment in time  
That I wasted we used it  
to make sweet love.  
Baby be my guide please take my hand  
Want you to know that I got you.  
If you need it. I don't want  
to be on the outside  
looking in  
I got to have you girl can't you see it.

Will you help me?  
Tell me what you want from me  
Can u help me?  
Tell me why you want to leave  
Baby help me  
Cause without you my whole  
world is falling apart  
And with out I think I'll  
go crazy! Life's a  
prison when your in love alone

(Oh girl) I need you come back  
home (you know I need you)  
I don't want to be alone

(Please stay don't go) To give  
me another chance I  
want to be your man  
Girl, you got me down here on my knees  
Crying, begging pleading  
I'll do anything for your love oh

Would you help me?  
Tell me what you want from me ohhh...  
Can u help me?  
I don't understand  
Girl I just a man  
Help me  
Can help me  
With out you my whole  
world is falling apart  
And without you girl I'm  
going crazy! Life a  
prison without your love

Can u help me?  
Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why  
Can u help me?  
Girl I'm here this time  
because your all I got  
Can u help me?  
Help me understand why I can't be your man  
It's driving me crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=COElrYxpCHA

**A/N – Guys, I have an urgent plea!**** I need to know if you speak German because I have just started it in school and I kinda need a hand! :P**

**Thanks for reading x Check out Diimoziiana Belikov if you're a Vampire Academy fan!**

**Also, I'm a Beta for a wonderful person called EmilieCW-Dxfan0119**

**Her story, Unexpected is AMAZING! **

**Also, if anyone wants a Beta, I'm your gal! Any of the books, films, TV shows listed on my profile I do. I have a pretty massive variety… :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Guys, I want to say a BIG thank you to my friend, Faye, who helped me plan all of what is gonna happen and write nearly all the chapter, so she gets credit as well, but she unfortunately doesn't have a FF account! :(**

**Also, I forgot to say, the songs in the last chapter are You Took My Heart – Pepper And Piano, Everybody's Fool – Evanescence, What If – Jason Derulo and Can You Help Me – Usher. **

**One last thank you goes to all my lovely reviewers and the person who is going to help with my German, jacks-peapod. Xxx**

**Elena POV - **

I woke up and looked around, spotting the curled up Damon next to me. At first I was shocked that I would do _anything _like _that _with Damon. My memory of last night was pretty blurry, but upon looking at his innocent face, that had slight tear stains down, I smiled and my memory slowly came back. Nothing had happened so I had nothing to worry about.

I sat up and looked around the room. When my eyes fell on the door, I saw a tall figure looking down at me, showing a shocked expression and then it slowly turned to anger.

"Stefan!" I yelled, scrambling out of bed and waking the sleeping Damon in the process. 

"I do _not_ want to hear it Elena! I cant believe this! Why would you do this to me? And with _him_!" Stefan said all in one breath, his angry expression turned to sorrow, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He shook his head and walked out the room, going at human pace so I guessed he wanted to talk to me after all. Why was he always so cryptic and always contradicted himself?

I wiped my face, feeling a tear on my own cheek and spun around to glare at Damon who now was sat up and wide awake. He was smiling but when he noticed I was crying, the smile disappeared almost immediately.

"Elena... I didn't mean for it to go like this... I didn't want this to happen!"

He stood up and walked towards me, "No Damon! Don't touch me! I should never have let this happen!" I snapped at him. His face went blank and he stepped back. I then realised just what had happened last night and my resolution to help him and was immediately sorry. "Oh Damon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't mean to do that... You know how much Stefan means..."

"I am _not_ upset! Like I said last night, emotions are for people who care." he hissed and turned around to hide the tears that were falling down his face. Why did I seem to upset everyone?

"I cant do this now... just... just stay here. I'll talk to you later, but first I need to go to Stefan." I looked down at the carpet trying to stop any more tears escaping. Damon just ignored me, so I turned and walked out the door. I edged down the stairs, not entirely sure if I wanted to face Stefan yet, but I had nothing to hide because nothing happened!

I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Stefan standing in the living room with his back to me."Stefan? I'm so sor-" I started but he cut me off.

"I don't want to know about it Elena! It was _very_ obvious what was going on with him! I just wish you could of told me about it instead of hiding it all!" Stefan exploded but he didn't even look at me. If he would just turn to me, he would see the truth of my words.

"Stefan! No! Nothing like that-"

"How many times?" He said glumly. He turned around. "_How many times_?" he said slowly and harshly.

"Never." I answered simply. He was being too melodramatic and over acting, blowing things out of proportion.

"What?" He looked directly at me, and I could see he was confused.

"It_ never_ happened. He came to me last night upset and drunk so we talked, just _talked, _and it got late and we dozed off! That's it!" I chocked out. I didn't realise I was crying until I finished. I took another breath to carry on pleading when I felt his hard body in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Stefan!" I clung to him like if I let him go, I would never see him again. "Oh Stefan, he doesn't mean any thing, I love _you! You _Stefan! How many times do I have to tell you that?_"_

"I'm sorry for getting angry. I think you should go see Damon though, and I'm going to go and give you some privacy with him." I smiled at him, completely grateful for his understanding as he disappeared out of the front door in a blur.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air._

I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you...

_www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E&ob=av2e_

**Damon POV**

I was wandering around Elena's room, still angry, but close to forgiving her. I was thinking of a sorry speech, wondering what my little bro and Elena were talking about but Elena would probably be upset if I listened. Then, I caught the end of a sentence and it made my heart crumble all over again, "Oh Stefan, he doesn't mean any thing, I love _you!_"

I cringed and a surge of anger went through me, my hands fisted and my jaw clenched. How could she say that? I thought we had something. I thought she cared about me, even if was just as a friend. Well, I guess not. I suppose I'm just another one of her pawns on her chest board and she was the queen.

All my anger travelled to my fist and I swung around forcing my hand through the wall. It was too quick for a human eye to see but when I glanced up, there was indeed a hole in the wall. As I stared, I became stunned about what I did.

Oh Jesus... Elena was going to be pissed! I heard someone coming up the stairs and I did the first thing that came to my mind – I jumped out the window.

I ran all the way back to the boarding house faster than I ever had and kicked the door open. I didn't care if I broke it or left it wide open. I went straight to the drink cabinet, grabbed the biggest bottle there and sat down, drinking straight from the bottle and stared into the fire, mesmerised by the dancing flames.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame

Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me?  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over!

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I?  
You were never mine!

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=izYIO9VtjUs&feature=related

**Stefan POV**

I left Elena as quickly as I could to get to Katherine at the old Salvatore house ruins. I walked around the old pillars, or what's left of them, my heart stopped when I saw _her _. She was wearing black wet look leggings that shaped her every curve and a cropped black hoodie with sky high studded boots – she looked _amazing _. **(Link to outfit – **www**(dot)**polyvore**(dot)**com/katherines_outfit/set?id=23100264**) **She had no top on underneath so I could see that she had a small belly button piercing that shone when the light caught it.

"Hello Stefan," she said in her voice so much like Elena's, but she had passion and she took risks unlike Elena. Katherine was Katherine and I loved her, I do love Elena but mine and Katherine's love is pure excitement. I never had that with Elena – with her, it was always safe and I had to be perfect. Kat knew the real me, the me without my walls, without restrictions. I knew when I layed eyes on her again, that she was the woman for me.

"Hi." I smiled and took a step towards her, but she stepped away. "What's the matter?" I asked, completely confused. I thought she wanted me...

"Nothing... actually Stefan we need to talk..." she looked down at the ground, her eyes shielded because she had tears welling up.

"What? Do you regret meeting me?" I felt shock, anger and pain rush through me.

"No! Of course I don't Stefan. I'm happy I met you... You'll be the last..."

I was completely confused again but I _needed _to know what was up with her. "What is it then? What's the matter?" I shifted closer but she still moved back.

"I cant _do_ this Stefan! I cant do it any more..." she whispered and twisted the ring on her necklace that protected her from the sun. I knew what she was thinking, she was going to take off her ring, she was going to kill her self. I was shocked at her for even thinking it.

"Why? Why would you do it?" I asked. I mean, she had everything she could possibly want - money, power and all the men in the world.

"Because I can't live in this world without you..." she whispered almost low enough for me not to hear.

I was honestly shocked and _knew _I had to prove that she was being drastic. I came up to her and grabbed her face so that she couldn't back away again. "You _do _have me!" I said passionately, and kissed her with everything I had. I tried to convey all my feelings and I soon felt her smile into the kiss. She had accepted me, finally.

_I'm standing across from you  
And dreaming of the things I do  
I don't speak, you don't know me at all_

For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing but stare at you  
And I'm dreaming  
I'm trippin' over you

Truth be told  
My problems solved  
You mean the world to be but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that I see you  
That I see you [3x]  
That I see

Conversations  
Not me at all  
I'm hesitating  
Only to fall  
And I'm waiting, I'm hating everyone

Could it be you fell for me?  
And any possible similarity  
If its all, how would I know?  
You never knew me at all but I see you  
But I see you [4x]

I'm standing across from you (But I see you)  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do (But I see you)  
I'm standing across from you (But I see you)  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do (But I see you)

Truth be told, my problem solved  
You mean the world to me  
But you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
While we're risking the way that I see you  
But I see you [4x]

I'm standing across from you (But I see you)  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do (But I see you)  
[4x]

But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you

_www__**(dot)**__youtube__**(dot)**__com__/watch?v=s9B7UNrNa9M_


	3. Just a short UD x

**Here's a short part from the next chapter. I'm sorry for not getting it to you guys. Will be up soon… I promise xx Been busy with Beta'ing. Hope You understand xx**

**I have about 6 chapters planned out and that's about as long as it will be. I was going to have a SUPER long story but I just can't commit to something like that. **

**Elena POV -**

I made my way upstairs; everything was fine now between Stefan and me, so I wondered why I wasn't happy. As I made my way to my room, I got a warm feeling which made me smile. It was something to do with Damon, and even though I had tried to lie to myself and say it was nothing, but I knew deep down it really _was _something. And sometimes, I get so sick of being so good all the time and being who Stefan wants me to be. I can usually deal with being perfect Elena for perfect Stefan but when accused me of cheating on him, I just realised that I _did _have other feelings – just not for my accrual boyfriend.

I know it now; I have to stop lying to Stefan, Damon and most of all myself. Just like Damon said, everything he said last night was right. I know it! I don't love Stefan, I love Damon. This realisation brought a smile to my face and I ran the last few steps back to my room. I _had_ to tell Damon! I _had_ to tell him I loved him.

As I _finally _reached my room, I smashed the door open, but instead of looking into Damon's smirking face, I found myself staring at nothing except for an open window and an empty room.

I realised that he must have left, but what I wanted to know was why he leave. I had _specifically _told him not to. I ran down the stairs - missing most of them - and out the door, racing to the boarding house.

As I was running through the woods, all I knew was that I had to get to Damon. Suddenly, I was falling. I had tripped over some brambles, scratching my leg in the process. I rolled over onto my back and stared up. It was dark and I had just realised the sensation in my legs – burning. I wasn't used to running and especially not for about 3 miles.

It started to rain and I felt it dripping on my face, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath not opening them again and trying to remain calm.

All of a sudden, the rain stopped, but I could still hear it falling down around me. That meant someone – or something – was leaning over me. "Damon?" I whispered, but there was no reply. I slowly opened my eyes and I was staring at a hard face, with chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail at his neck. The stranger was wearing a tee with a brown cowboy duster on – that was odd, I had never seen anyone but in cowboy westerns wearing one of those – and some pale wash jeans.

"I always like weak prey the best… the terror just gives blood the nicest of touches," the stranger said in gravelly voice. He leaned closer to my face then suddenly, in a blink of the eye, completely vamped out.

I knew I had to run to save myself, but my legs weren't functioning correctly. He tilted his head to get better access to my neck when I suddenly figured how to move my legs again. I kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back a bit. This gave me the strength to struggle up and run for my life.

If only I could just get to Damon! I was running as fast as I could, but I knew he was either in front of me, or right behind me. All of a sudden, I ran into something hard and painful. The vampire. He pushed me onto the floor and held me down again.

"Damon! Damon!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, _knowing _and _hoping_ that he could hear me and would come to my rescue, just like I came to his so many times before.

"It's no use. Nobody lives out here." he mocked me.

He threw his head back ready to bite and then he was gone. All the weight on me was just lifted off. And a very familiar voice said, "I have a couple of tips for you. One: get a haircut, two: You should really check if anyone lives out here, rather than assume and three: stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

My eyes snapped to the back of my head as he said his third and last 'tip'. I saw Damon snapped the vampire's neck and kick the dead body into an open grave. Obviously the vamp had planned ahead and was going to use that for me. Thank God Damon got here on time.

**Anyone know what book I got the baddy from? LoL… Diimoziiana Belikov is going to be SO annoyed right now! Next chap up soon. My birthday on Thursday so it's NOT going to be before then but this is the last week before my school holidays so I will get a lot in there. **

**I REALLY recommend the story, Who's The Daddy by Diimoziiana Belikov if you're a Vamp Acad fan!**

**OMDZ. NEW VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE-SHOT ON THURSDAY! DIIMOZIIANA BELIKVO HAS VERY KINDLY DECIDED TO WRITE ME A TVD ONE-SHOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! IT'S GONNA BE ON MY PROFILE AND HERS SO BETWEEN US, YOU SHOULD FIND IT! I'VE READ PARTS OF IT AND ALL I CAN SAY IS AMAZING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon POV**

As I kicked the dead vamp in the grave, I looked back at Elena with wide eyes and realised my mistake. I'd called her my girlfriend. What the _hell _was I thinking?

I walked over to her carefully, incase she hated me. However when I was close enough to touch her, she threw herself at me. I hugged her tightly wondering what I would do if I had lost her.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes and leant in very very slowly to kiss me. I kissed her back gently, afraid I would break her.

**Elena POV**

It was in this moment that I realised just how much Damon meant to me, and how he had been the one to save me. We were made fro each other. "Take me back to the house?" I whispered to Damon once we detached our lips. He picked me up and zoomed me back to the Boarding House with super vampire speed.

**Katherine POV**

Stefan picked me up bridal style and we zoomed back to the Boarding House. As we arrived, we felt the presence of Damon and a human. Stefan put me down and walked into the house carefully. Elena was in the entry way, obviously expecting Stefan home any second. As she saw me she raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

**Stefan POV**

"Elena, I can explain what she's doing here." I said carefully.

Elena replied with "I know you love her, Stefan. I'm not stupid. And that's fine with me. Just as long as you're fine with me loving Damon."

I wasn't shocked at all. I'd been expecting it for as long as they'd known each other. I nodded and smiled at her, walking into the lounge to give my brother a hug. We were finally all at peace.


	5. AN

**AN – I realise that was the most hideous last chapter ever but I needed to end the story and I had about half an hour to do so. I am so very very sorry for wasting your time. But if you could be kind enough to look at my newer material I would be so grateful!**


End file.
